1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to a color image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic color printer in which an image can be formed on glossy paper having photographic texture.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic system which used to be limited to the field of documentation, is being utilized in the field of photography also, due to color printing or realization of high image quality in an electrophotographic printer, and development of glossy paper having photographic texture, and thus the number of kinds of paper texture has also increased.
In the electrophotographic system, glossy paper is suitable for printing of image data having many photographic images. In printing of image data having many characters, paper having a little glossiness and a low reflectance is suitable for distinguishing closely printed characters.
However, although printers have conventionally existed wherein paper size is automatically selected, automatic selection of paper corresponding to the glossiness of the paper is not yet being performed. For this reason, a user needs to identify the kind of glossy paper which is suitable for the image data, and select or feed the selected paper by a manual operation. As a result, a user is troubled with performing the above-described operation and a printing operation is made complicated.